marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Emilio Diaz (Earth-616)
What remains constant is that Emilio was a traveling Mexican who was active during the days of the American Frontier. Along his travels he paired up with the Native American warrior called Red Hawk. Where accounts vary is in his earliest recorded appearance. Both accounts are very similar except for the fact that one led to the origin of the Texas Kid and the other led to the origin of the Outlaw Kid. Confusing matters further is the fact that the original origins of the Outlaw Kid have since proven to be false yet many of the Outlaw Kid's early adventures included interactions with Emilio and Red Hawk. No explanation has been given. In both accounts, while riding into Caliber City, Texas he and Red Hawk came across the Temple Ranch as it was being attacked by outlaw Link Cado. Cado came to the ranch to get revenge against Zane Temple who had incarcerated Cado during his time as a US Marshal. They sent Cado and his minions fleeing but not before they killed Zane's wife and Zane himself was blinded by a bullet. Emilio and Red Hawk nursed Zane back to health, he took a pacifist stand and had his son Lance promise never to use a gun against another person so long as he bore the family name. Seeing that Lance was determined to avenge his family, Emilio and Red Hawk trained him how to be a warrior. When Lance was an adult, Emilio and Red Hawk gifted Lance with a disguise, a horse named Thunder and gave him his fathers guns. Calling himself the Texas Kid/Outlaw Kid, Lance was assisted by Emilio and Red Hawk in hunting down and killing Link Cado, avenging his family. In either case, both heroes continued to fight lawlessness in and around Caliber City, often assisted by Emilio and Red Hawk. For the sake of completeness, Emilio's interactions with the Texas Kid and the Outlaw Kid have been documented below. Texas Kid Emilio and Red Hawk assisted the Texas Kid in putting an end to such outlaws as Jake Bender, Deuce Kinsey, and Crossdaw Fenshaw. Returning to his native Mexico, Emilio attempted to liberate the town of Juarez from the crooked Don Carlos who was using phony land claims to force people off their land in an effort to control the vote and win his bid for governor. Emilio was wounded rebelling against Don Carlos and hid in a safe house. He sent Red Hawk to get the Texas Kid to come and assist him and the two heroes liberated Juarez from the tyranny of Don Carlos. Returning to Texas, Emilio joined Red Hawk and the Texas Kid in stopping a group of masked vigilantes from driving away area nesters. When Lance's double identity was compromised by a crooked ranch hand named Radcliff who threatened to reveal it to Zane Temple, Emilio disguised himself as the Texas Kid and gunned down Radcliff before he could reveal the truth. Emilio and Red Hawk later helped the Kid defend a caravan from an attack by outlaws disguised as Apaches and later helped the Kid rescue Evelyn Cartwright who had been kidnapped by outlaws seeking to ransom from her wealthy father. Later, Emilio and Red Hawk later assisted the Texas Kid when Zane Temple was terrorized by outlaw Smiler Fenton. Later, some of the outlaws the Texas Kid put away broke out of prison and captured Emilio and Red Hawk to get at the Texas Kid. The pair were soon rescued by the Texas Kid. The pair continued to assist the Texas Kid, assisting the hero in stopping outlaws like Snake Gault, and Killer Jalk. The pair were shocked when the Texas Kid attacked them while they were on the trail of Bat Corbet. Soon realizing that the Kid had been struck with amnesia, Emilio and Red Hawk helped the Kid take down Corbet when his memory was restored. They later helped the Texas Kid stop an uprising of the local Ute tribe. They also assisted the Kid in stopping the local Apaches who were attempting to force everyone out of Caliber City. They also helped the Texas Kid stop crooked politician Henry Brandy from using violence and intimidation to win the election for Caliber City's next Marshal. Outlaw Kid Shortly after the creation of the Outlaw Kid, Emilio and Red Hawk assisted the Kid in preventing a war breaking out between white settlers and a local Comanche tribe who was framed for attacking settlers by a rival Apache tribe. Emilion and Red Hawk joined the Outlaw Kid in an alliance with the US army to wipe out the band of renegade Apaches in order to maintain peace in the region. Both Emilio and Red Hawk worked with the Outlaw Kid when he teamed up with the US Army to stop a band of renegade Sioux warriors. Subsequent adventures of Emilio and Red Hawk are unrecorded, their ultimate fate is as yet unrecorded. | Powers = | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = Emilio rode a horse | Weapons = Emilio regularly carried six-shooters. Sometimes he used a rifle. | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Western Characters Category:Shooting Category:Equestrianism